cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quisqueya
) Escambi(Escambian) |nation_name = Kingdom of Escambia |common_name = Escambia |id = |image_flag = FDD849-100-1.PNG |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |flaglink = |national_motto = |national_anthem = [[]] ("") |royal_anthem = |image_map = Sion map.PNG |capital = Mariòn |largest_city = Mariòn |official_languages = Escambian |regional_languages = Spanglish, , , |demonym = Escambios, Tains(English), Escombis, Taino (Escombian) |government_type = Constitutional monarchy |rulertitle = Monarch |govthead = Acanti Tuzix |govttitle = Chancellor |ruler = Izbel Taum |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |national_religion = Polytheism |national_animal = |formation_date = 25, February 2009 |formation_event = Secession |formation_date2 = 26 February 2009 |formation_event2 = Bill of Formation |formation_date3 = 13 Devember 2009 |formation_event3 = |area = 2,750,000 km² |population = 100,561,000 |ethnicity = Caribean Indian |allies = None |currency = Peso (Pso) |gdpyear = 2011 |gdp = p 948 billion |gdppercapita = Pso 20,424 |literacy = 87% |time_zone = }}Escambia(es-kam-bi-a, Escambian:Escambi), Is a Kindome located on the eastern side of . The kingdome controls most of the Carribean Island alond with the eastern part of Mexico, And north of . History Escambia has long history mostly influence by European Powers and its own traditions as well. Many of Escambian come from the old Arawak People the migrated from Mexico to northern parts of South American, then to the Carribean. The conrtol of most of the Eastern part Of North American came after the King of Mariòn, Located in the Fairpoint Peninsula. Most of Escambian was captured through warfare and diplomacy. THe Empire Arose in the Island Of Quisqueya, Were most of the Arowak Indians settled and were the Taino Culture Arrose. Tainos then Spread throug Borique and the island Of Cuba, Eventually they reached the Fairpint Peninsula. European Influence Spanish European Powers influence most of the Escambian Culture and it's language. When the Spanish arraived at Quisqueya they took over the Tainos living in the island. Taino yet brought to the Empire had no deffence over the Spanish and most died off. Many Indians moved north to Mariòn to settle, Most fleed the island to South America. The Spanish took over most of South America And Mexico, the Mariòn settlement were one of the last Cities to stand by Tainos. The City Of Mariòn was then captured by the Spanish, after the fall of their sister city Ovlusia. The Spanish captation of the City brought the Latin alphabet with it, and its commercial system, and its Currency system. Many of Spanish words atood in the Escambain Language for example the word for dog, in spanish its perro, in modern Escambian a dog is Pèro (pi-ro). The R's became trilled. French The French Later took over one third of the Island Of Quisqueya, and Took over some parts of Northern South America. The french took over the Whole island of Quisqueya and The southern tip of Fairpoint. THe Spanish later dropped the City of Mariòn, and the french later took over. The french Language influence the use of the french "R", that is represented by the letter "X", in Escambian, Some example word would be: Xan which means and. The French left after the Fall of Napoleon, Leaving the City of Mariòn to restart. Building An Empire The Fairpoint Peninsula was left with different cities fighting for survival and to stay alive.